Touhou vs. Capcom/Morrigan
Bio Confident, conceited, and playful, Morrigan may be called many things given that she is a succubus, but she is not really evil like the other demons of the Makai realm are rather, she is strangely friendly and approachable despite her glamorous and imposing good looks which might be due to her spending most of her time in the material world enjoying hedonistic delights. She's just always out to satisfy her own hunger and shirking her responsibilities as a member of the Aensland family. Movelist Skill Cards *Soul Fist: Morrigan projects a huge snake skull that is surrounded by an aura from her hands. *Soul Drain: Similar in appearance to Soul Fist aside from the bats that travel alongside the attack. It releases and travels slower than Soul Fist. As the attack connects, a portion of the enemy's Spell Car Gauge is drained and the bats return to Morrigan raising her Spell Card Gauge with the amount drained. *Shadow Blade: Morrigan leaps upwards with one of her shape-shifting wings wrapped around her arm in the general form of a blade, moving horizontally a short distance in the process. *Vector Drain: Morrigan grabs her opponent, drags him/her into the air by her shape-shifting wings, and slams them into the ground. *Shell Kick: Morrigan jumps in the air as her wings spiral down her legs forming a drill at her feet. *Flight: Morrigan hovers in the air with a pink aura. Several bats fly around her until her flight ends. *Splash Libido: Morrigan opens her arms sidewards as her wings sprout multiple arrow-headed attacks that spear her enemies. *Deep Crescendo: Morrigan high kicks the enemy into the air, which has a blade on the heel. Spell Cards *Finishing Shower: Morrigan fires a hail of missiles at the opponent from her wings. *Shadow Servant: A wave based attack Lilith pops up to slash the opponent. *Astral Vision: A double appears on other side of the screen and mirrors her every move. Last Word *Darkness Illusion: Morrigan summons Lilith and they attack the opponent with a complex series of hits, finishing the move by doing greater version of Deep Crescendo in the air, smashing opponent to the ground. Misc. *Battle Intro: Morrigan teleports to the area and says “So…Like what you see?” *Taunt: She blows a kiss to the opponent. *Victory Pose: She forms a cloud of bats and sits on them before saying “Oh Honey, is this all you got?” Winning Quotes Eternity can be lonely. Please keep me company... I thought you'd amuse me...Guess I was wrong! I feel quite satisfied now. Thank you. You’ve torn my stockings?! How dare you! Vs. Felicia: You're energetic as ever, Kitty. Just don't be in such a rush. Vs. Self: And I thought playing with myself would be more….Pleasurable. Vs. Jon Talbain: Oh come on, Jon. Being a darkstalker isn’t so bad. Why, It can actually be pretty exciting. Vs. Demitri: Oh, Demitri….Will you ever learn you can never beat me? Why don’t you stay in your castle with your wives? That should be more fun…. Vs. BB Hood: I can see why Lilith is so fond of you dear. You are just so darling. Vs. Hsien-ko: So you think you've got family problems? Oh, the stories I could tell you... Vs. Frank West and Aya: Why use a lens to take me in? Come over here and I'll show you something that you could never hope to capture on film. Vs. Reimu, Sanae, Ichirin Kumoi, Byakuren Hijiri, Mononobe no Futo and Toyosatomimi no Miko: If you want to do it, you should do it. There's no crime in doing something that feels good, is there? Vs. Dante: I know... I'm just as beautiful when I fight. Try not to admire me while we're fighting, though... it doesn't make for much of a challenge. Vs. Marisa: I sense a strong power gathering. Looks like tonight won't be so boring after all! Vs. Ryu: Don't you want to lie down and go to sleep? You must be oh so tired from your endless travels…. Vs. Chun Li: Ah, Chun Li. Let’s see if you’re just as good as you were from the time we teamed up….. Vs. Akuma: It's just attack after attack with you. It makes a girl want to find someone else to have fun with. Vs. M. Bison: So you kidnap and brainwash 16 year old girls and force them to be in your army? I’m a succubus and even I’m not that sick….. Vs. Juri: You look like a girl who knows what a good time is. Care to join me in the world of nightmares? Vs. Batsu: Young men tend to use force. Don't be ashamed, I like it! Vs. Remilia: My house? It's just a castle with stewards and Dragons. Oh yes, and bats! Vs. Flandre: How adorable, you’ll make a fine playmate for my little sister Lilith. Vs. Ruby Heart: *ahem* Voulez-vous Cocher Avec Moi Ce Soir? Vs. Captain Commando: So I am the most popular of all the Darkstalkers? Rest assured dear I am certainly not surprised. Vs. Phoenix Wright: I see you like to run your mouth. I wonder if you can use it for anything else? Vs. Gene and Asura: You're so cute. I love how you get all worked up. Vs. Shinki: Oh, I see your a fellow Makai ruler? It's so boring isn't it? Vs. Mystia Lorelei: Ah, what a lovely voice. Perhaps I should try singing to lure my victims closer to me…. Vs. Shikieiki: Sins? Well, some say I’m guilty for being too good looking… Vs. Hayato, Keine, and Kagerou: Strip away those inhibitions and let your true self out. There is no shame in that. Vs. Viewtiful Joe: If you're done playing hero now, maybe I can show you how to really have a good time. Vs. Zero: Release all the passion you've jailed inside yourself. Lay your inner workings bare before me... Vs. Chris, Jill and Saki: Taking something from someone is another way to show you love them. Now, aim that gun at my heart and pull the trigger. Vs. Megaman, Roll, Nitori, Koishi, Tron, Rumia, Cirno and Sonson: Hee Hee! Children should be sleeping at this hour…. Vs. Soki: I have no problem if your dreams are the only thing that keeps you going. As long as you're never bored... Vs. Meiling: I've peered into your dreams while you were asleep. It was really amusing. Vs. Sakuya: MMM...you're a lot harder to tease than the other maids in the castle. Vs. Yukari: Now YOU are my kind of party guest. Vs. Alice: Do you by any chance make voodoo dolls? I've always wanted to try one. Vs. Sakura: Such a pure and innocent child... Would you like a little taste of the dark side? Just one little scratch and you'll be in a world of pleasure. Vs. Kaguya: You can drop the whole elegant princess act, now. You gotta cut loose every once in a while. Vs. Suika: I hope you're not holding any more drinks out on me. Vs. Youmu: You're half ghost? Suddenly, I'm interested in how you were conceived. Vs. Mamizou and Yuuka: A woman's body is nothing to be ashamed of. It's all part of nature. Vs. Wriggle: Ew. Even I can't stand the sight of bugs. Vs. Reisen: Not a smart move. Now I'm insane with lust. Vs. Shantae: Keep shaking your hips….You will drive men wild. Vs. Iesua: I feel bad for trying to tempt you. I won’t get punished for this, right? Vs. Cammy: Chun Li told me a lot about you. You're even more beautiful than I imagined. Vs. Yuugi: It's wrong to hold back. Shall I stand still so you can hit me with a real punch? Vs. Tessa and Yumemi: You wish to inspect me? Mm, Okay. Let's test our little experiment together. Vs. Satori: I'm thinking of plenty of ways to play with you. Which one do you choose? Vs. Firebrand: I am starting to wonder if I should take you back to my home realm with me. Vs. Medicine: Humans aren't so bad. They're actually pretty fun once you get to know them. Vs. Anakaris: Ooooh....So you know how to wrap people in bandages…Sounds kinky. I wanna try it. Vs. Amingo: Not sure I wanna play with someone like you... Vs. Morrigan: Mischievous, Pitchfork, Tentacle like wings, and thigh high stockings....you have the making of a good Succubus. Vs. Kogasa: My, what a nice tongue your umbrella has. I hope the party is really getting started. Vs. Spencer: You should really learn to loosen up every once in a while. Vs. Hina: Why do you have to scare off the humans? It's not like I would have eaten them. I just wanted to have some fun with them. Vs. Masamune: You’re more passionate than you appear. I like that. Vs. Kasen: I have a pet dragon, too, except, you know, for the wings. Vs. Dan: The fun ended WAY too quickly for me. Not satisfying enough. Vs. Seija: An upside down world is interesting, but I prefer a world with humans. Vs. Ken: How’s your wife doing? Is she still mad that I made you go shoe shopping with me? Vs. Murasa: I’ve wrecked a few ships myself. Not literally, if you catch my drift. Vs. Nick: No need to be afraid. I don’t bite…well, unless you’re into that. Vs. Seiga: Not interested. I’m too free spirited to follow any religion. Vs. Nero: I've heard quite a few rumors about you, not all of them flattering. Let's see if you live up to your legacy. Ending (Morrigan is seen returning to Makai.) Morrigan: Reality is starting to mend itself...Now that Fafnir is gone, I should probably go back to my duties as Queen of Makai....Nah! There's still some reality-bending fun to be had... Tee-hee! The Night is still young and there are several people waiting for my charms.... (Later, Morrigan has invited several Touhou and Capcom girls over to her Castle. Yuyuko and Yukari are having a friendly talk; Chun Li is petting one of Morrigan's pet Dragons; Felicia and Mystia Lorelei are having a karaoke contest; Lilith, Cirno, Roll, Rumia, Flandre and Sonson are drawing; Reimu and Jill are having drinks; Amaterasu is sleeping while Sakura pets her; Cammy is hugging Chen; and Aya is taking pictures.) Sakura: Morrigan, this party was an awesome idea! Morrigan: Indeed….You know, Daddy always told me to take my responsibilities seriously when I inherit this throne....But just because I'm a queen doesn't mean I can't have a little fun! Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Touhou vs. Capcom